


L'appel du Dragon

by AllenKune



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Acceptance, Self-Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Jonathan aurait aimé mourir. Cela aurait put lui offrir un semblant de fin heureuse, au moins une sorte de victoire. Une petite victoire du bien contre le mal, une nouvelle victoire mérité du bien contre le terrible mal qui ronge les lieux. Mais c'était des contes pour enfants. La vie n'était pas juste, les bonnes personnes n'étaient jamais récompensé pour leurs actions, et le mal semblait n'avoir jamais autant prospéré.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Kudos: 2





	L'appel du Dragon

Le bien contre le mal. La victoire du bien, habillé de blanc sur son beau cheval, lance à la main et triomphant. Cela semblait juste et c'était une réalité rassurante, une loi implacable que toujours le bien triomphe et que le mal mourra sous sa lame sans pitié. 

Mais c'était des contes pour enfants. Jonathan avait voulu y croire jusqu'à la fin mais la réalité était juste laide et injuste. Les méchants n'étaient pas toujours punis, en faite il ne l'était presque jamais. Les bonnes personnages n'étaient pas forcement félicité et remercier pour le bien qu'ils importaient. Le monde était inégale, cruelle et manquant cruellement de justice.

C'était devenu inutile de se battre contre ça. Il avait essayé sans relâche au début pourtant, pour Mina, pour leur mariage à venir et leur vie domestique. Cela aurait été une nouvelle victoire du bien mais malheureusement le bien gagnait peu. Le bien ne pouvait pas gagner face au comte. Le jeune homme doutait même Dieu lui-même puisse gagner contre le mal absolu que semblait être le comte.

Jonathan se souvenait d'une créature qu'il avait vue il y a bien longtemps en philosophie, et une incarnation d'un combat infinie entre le bien et le mal. C'était sans doute la lutte qui se déroulait en lui, un combat futile entre deux têtes appartenant à un même corps. Jonathan aurait aimé mourir. Cela aurait put lui offrir un semblant de fin heureuse, au moins une sorte de victoire. Il suffisait de lever les yeux vers ses poignées pour se rendre compte que cela avait échoué.

Alors quand il avait cessé d'attendre un miracle, il s'était laissé emporter par la bête. C'était le meilleurs choix, du moins il espérait. Cela ne servait plus a rien de se battre contre lui-même, il n'était pas de l'étoffe des héros. Il commençait même à douter qu'il ai été un jour quelqu'un de bon. Il avait été une personne cachée dans la masse de ses camarades et ses collègues, il s'était cru bon. Une personne moralement bonne.

Il se demandait même se que le comte avait vu en lui pour le vouloir. Une personne banale, un homme commun. Il avait été surprit qu'une personne aussi lumineuse comme Mina tombe amoureuse de lui. Il aurait souhaité ne pas attirer l'attention d'un homme incarnant l'obscurité.

Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Il avait sombré n'est ce pas ? Si le combat du bien et du mal était bien comme le combat de l'amphisbène, une lutte philosophique et spirituel, Jonathan l'avait malheureusement perdu. Une nouvelle victoire pour le mal. Il se demandait si Mira l'aimerait encore si elle le voyait ainsi, répondant à l'appel de la bête qui l'avait pourtant maintenant contre son grés durant de si nombreuse années.

Mina c'était sans doute mariée maintenant, avec un homme meilleur. Avait-elle des enfants ? De magnifique enfants avec son visage qui aurait put rendre jaloux le soleil ou son rire aussi claire et doux que la plus belle berceuse. Etait-elle heureuse ? Pensait-elle encore à lui ?

Jonathan sentait une larme couler sur sa joue en s'imaginant un instant avec elle, remplaçant l'homme que ses parents lui avait sans doute présenté pour le remplacer. Ils ne l'avaient jamais apprécié. Ses pensées furent balayé quand une main le pressa, coulant sur ses cuisses et rappelant à Jonathan que seul les hommes bons pouvaient encore rêver.


End file.
